Pups Jungle Trouble
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Ryder and Mandy | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = November 15, 2014 November 18, 2014 January 30, 2015 May 4, 2015 May 13, 2015 May 22, 2015 September 27, 2016 February 23, 2020 | overall = 60 | writer = Kacey Arnold | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "The New Pup" | next = "Pups Save a Herd"}} "Pups Jungle Trouble" is the first segment of the 7th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. The PAW Patrol heads to the jungle in the PAW Patroller to meet Ryder's 10 year old pen-pal, Carlos. They also meet up with an old friend, Mandy the monkey! Still up to her old tricks, Mandy swipes Ryder's pup-pad and it's a wild monkey chase through the jungle that leads to a cursed temple. Now Ryder and pups have to get Mandy out of the ancient ruins, and avoid all the booby traps in the process! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Carlos (first appearance) *Mandy *Friendly snake (first appearance) As the episode opens, the PAW Patroller is driving in the jungle to an unknown destination. It turns out, they are on their way to meet Ryder's pen pal and friend Carlos, along with Mandy, who had given the PAW Patrol a lot of trouble during her visit in Adventure Bay back in "Pups Go All Monkey". As everyone enjoys exploring, Ryder attempts to take a picture of Mandy and Marshall, but Mandy, once again showing her mischievous nature, snatches the pup-pad from Ryder, and flees off into the jungle. Despite losing his primary means to summon the pups for a mission, Ryder remembers he has a secondary means in the PAW Patroller, thanks to Robo-Dog, and uses that to call the pups. Marshall gets tangled in a vine after an encounter with a venus flytrap, and rolls into the truck all tied up in the vine, but is unwrapped as the pups suit up for their mission. Using the pup-pad's homing beacon, they find Mandy heading for some old ruins that Carlos believes are cursed. Ryder assigns Skye to look for Mandy from the air, but is interrupted when Mandy uses the pup-pad's cellphone function to call the team, just to have some fun with them before she hangs up, before he then requests Chase's super spy skills to help them find Mandy on the ground. Despite Carlos' worry about the ruins, he agrees to come with Ryder to help get the pup-pad back. The team deploys, Carlos allows Ryder to borrow his cellphone to replace the pup-pad on Ryder's ATV, and soon they're able to follow Mandy to the ruins and follow her inside. According to Carlos, the ruins, known as the Temple of the Monkey Queen, are booby-trapped to collapse if the golden necklace on top of one of the statues is removed from its perch. It's not long before they spot Mandy, and with Chase using his zip line and suction boots to distract Mandy, Ryder is able to finally recover the pup-pad. Unfortunately, curiosity and being a mischievous monkey knows no ends, as Mandy takes the necklace from its perch, causing the ruins to start to collapse. Outside, a large rock tumbles down and seals the door shut, trapping Carlos, Ryder, and Chase inside the ruins. Ryder calls Skye to attempt to get them out, but with the rock too large and heavy for her to push on her own, Ryder calls Rubble back at the PAW Patroller to bring his jackhammer and shovel pup-packs to help get them out. As for stopping the collapse, they know they need to get the necklace back from Mandy. Using his zip line, suction boots, and his super spy pup-pack's flashlight, Chase is able to spook Mandy into dropping the necklace, allowing Ryder to skillfully return it to its pedestal, stopping the collapse. Outside, Rubble is able to reduce the rock to pieces and scoop them out of the way, but the door is still locked and won't open. Mandy, hoping to show she's sorry for causing all this trouble, finds a panel on the floor that, when compressed, acts as the trigger to unlock the door, allowing everyone to leave. Mandy then heads back into the jungle, with Ryder, Carlos, and the pups waving goodbye and thanks during her departure. Back at the PAW Patroller, as the team roasts marshmallows, Mandy sneaks on board Ryder's ATV and snatches Carlos' cellphone away, apparently still wanting to have some fun with its camera feature and calling the pups to tease them a little. Marshall volunteers to get it back after Mandy ends up dropping it unintentionally, and although Marshall retrieves it, it is not without getting himself stuck in another large flower that then spits him back out, leaving everyone to laugh as the episode ends. *Use her helicopter to locate Mandy. *Use his super spy infrared goggles to look in the ruins. *Use his jackhammer to break up the boulder trapping Carlos, Ryder and Chase. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Jungle Rescues U.S..jpg|link=Jungle Rescues|''Jungle Rescues'' (United States) Jungle Rescues DVD cover art.jpeg|link=Jungle Rescues|''Jungle Rescues'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille L'Appel de la jungle DVD.jpg|link=L'Appel de la jungle|''L'Appel de la jungle'' PAW Patrol Den nye hundehvalp og andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The New Puppy|''Den nye hundehvalp'' PAW Patrol Jungle Rescues DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Jungle Rescues|''Einsatz im Dschungel'' Psi patrol Kłopoty w dżungli DVD.jpg|link=Kłopoty w dżungli|''Kłopoty w dżungli'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Jungle Trouble's Pages Category:Ryder calls the PAW Patrol Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S2) Category:Ryder needs rescuing Category:Chase needs rescuing Category:Carlos needs rescuing Category:Ryder is on the title card Category:Mandy is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Kacey Arnold Category:Mandy needs rescuing Category:2014 Episodes Category:Outside AB Episodes